Police
|Unlock = 7 |Cost = 2,000 |Cash = |Sell = |Size = 4×4 |Construction = 5 |Finish Type = or each |Allows = 100 |Profit = }} The Police is a Community Building which is used to raise the Population Limit in your city. The Police is 4x4 in size and raises the Population Limit by 100. The Police costs''' 2,000 Coins and 5 Energy to finish. The '''Police requires you to have reached''' Level 7 to build it. The '''Police will require''' 7 Staff Members to open. Available for 2 Cash each or through hiring your Neighbors.''' Harvesting Bonuses Upgrades Police Level 2 To upgrade your police station to level 2, you need to receive 5 each of Outfit, Whistle, Siren, Ball and Chain, and Badge from your Facebook friends. You can get these 5 kinds of items by asking your friends for help or by recieving them as gifts from your friends. Upgrading to level 2 unlocks a new interface showing officers, bandits, and more upgrades available. New bandits at this level are Billy the Bandit, Meowing Marauder, and Couture Bandit. Also, your station house look is upgraded. Police Level 3 To upgrade your police station to level 3, you must either catch 10 bandits or pay 60 city cash. New bandits at this level are Pie-faced Pete and Mommy & Clyde. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a car. Police Level 4 To upgrade your police station to level 4, you must either catch 30 bandits or pay 120 city cash. New bandits at this level are The Heartbreaker. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding around in a SWAT style van. Police level 2.png|Finish your Police Level 2 Cops and bandits unlocked.png|Cops & Bandits unlocked! Bandit spotted.png|Bandit Spotted! Bandit captured.png|Bandit Captured! Back on duty.png|Back on Duty! Officers and Bandits Upon completing the upgrade of your police station to level 2, you are given two officers walking on foot. Officers are used to catch bandits. These positions are filled by your Facebook friends by asking them on the news feed for help feeding the hungry officers with more donuts. Players helping also get a donut. Donuts are also for sale for 5 City Cash. Catching a bandit Bandits have a chance to appear when collecting from businesses. To catch a bandit, you must click on it as it walks around your city. While they don't reduce the coins you collect from businesses, catching Bandits will earn you rewards and allows you to "Celebrate with donuts" by posting to your news feed. Catching a bandit also puts the arresting officer to sleep for 72 hours. You can wake your officer up by acquiring donuts. Bandits, requirements, and rewards Billy the bandit.png|Billy the Bandit Meowing marauder.png|Meowing Marauder Couture bandit.png|Couture Bandit Pie-faced pete.png|Pie-Faced Pete Mommy and clyde.png|Mommy & Clyde The heartbreaker.png|The Heartbreaker *Billy the Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, 3 Red Gems valued at 400 coins *Meowing Marauder, 1 officer on patrol, 3 Red Gems valued at 500 coins *Couture Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Watch store? *Pie-Faced Pete, ? officers on patrol, 3 Red Gems valued at 600 coins *Mommy & Clyde, ? officers on patrol, Bouncer similar to Bounce Castle *The Heartbreaker, ? officers on patrol, Donut Shop? The police station UI looks intentionally designed to be expanded for more officers, bandits, rewards, and station levels. Links *Community Buildings *Staff Members *Population Limit Category:Community Buildings Category:Gameplay